poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea
Pooh's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea is the sequel to BrerDaniel's Pooh's Adventures of The Little Mermaid. It was created by BowserMovies1989. It appeared on YouTube on 7-1-2009. Plot Set some unspecified time after the events of the original film, the film begins with a celebration for Ariel and Eric's newborn daughter Melody on a ship at sea. Ariel's father King Triton presents baby Melody with a magic locket. The party is interrupted by The Grand Duke Of Owls & Morgana, sister of the deceased Ursula, who threatens to cause Melody harm, using her as leverage to get Triton's trident. Pooh And His Friends & Ariel and Eric work together to foil Morgana & The Duke's plan. In addition to knocking the villains off the ship, Slimer bites, and possibly even slimes, The Grand Duke on the leg. Fearing Morgana and remembering Ursula, Ariel decides to withhold all knowledge of the sea world from Melody. The locket is tossed into the ocean, and a massive wall is built to separate the royal castle from the sea. Twelve years later, Melody remains unaware of her mother’s mermaid heritage and is forbidden from ever going into the sea. However, she has been sneaking out the castle regularly to swim and one day finds her locket. Seeing her name on the locket, Melody confronts her mother in an explosive argument. Angry at her mother's refusal to answer her questions, Melody takes a boat and sails away from home. Her parents soon learn that she is gone, and Triton uses his magic to transform Ariel back into a mermaid to search for Melody. Melody is lured to Morgana’s lair by her manta rays, and Morgana uses the remains of Ursula's magic to temporarily transform Melody into a mermaid. Morgana says that the transformation will be permanent if Melody can get hold of the trident, which she claims was stolen by Triton. With the help of Tip the penguin and Dash the walrus, Melody successfully returns to Morgana & The Duke with the trident. Ariel And Pooh And The Others tries to stop Melody, but before she can explain that Morgana & The Duke are evil, Melody gives the trident to Morgana. With the trident in her grip, Morgana reveals her true intentions and grabs Ariel with her tentacle and holds her hostage. Morgana uses the trident's magic to lord over the ocean, rising to the surface to gloat. Scuttle, Triton, Sebastian, and Eric arrive, and a battle ensues against Morgana and her minions. Melody manages to grab the trident and throw it back to Triton by climbing up the cliff on which Morgana is standing and sneaking up on her. Triton uses his trident to encase Morgana in a block of ice, which sinks underwater. The Grand Duke says that he doesn't need the trident to get rid of Pooh and the others. Suddenly, Triton frightens the Duke and his minions with the light from his trident. Using the trident, he banishes the Grand Duke and his Owl minions to the outer space. Melody reunites with her family, and Triton offers his granddaughter the option of becoming a mermaid permanently. Instead, she uses the trident to disintegrate the wall separating her home from the sea. Triva *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, and The Grand Duke of Owls guest star in this film. *This film features the new version of the The Duke's song created by BowserMovies1989. Category:BowserMovies1989